


Gold

by LiteratiAngel92



Series: The Metals Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiAngel92/pseuds/LiteratiAngel92
Summary: We’re golden, Theta…just like that sky. A ThetaKoschei drabble. First in my Metals Series.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: The Metals Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114088
Kudos: 7





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I know that text in all italics can annoy some people. Please know it was only a stylistic choice for this series because I wanted each section to seem a bit like a dream sequence.

The twin suns, glowing golden spheres in the burnt orange sky, sunk below the intensity of the red hills. They cast a faint pink glow across the glass of the Citadel as two boys lay in the long crimson grass and watched the sky blaze.

…

Theta's lower lip began to tremble and his blue eyes glistened with tears. Koschei sighed and let his eyelids drop; he didn't _do_ crying. It didn't change anything, though, Koschei mused. Theta was beautiful when he cried; there was something otherworldly about him when the crystal droplets formed shimmering trails down his cheeks, something ethereal, when no other sound but his tiny choking breaths seemed to exist. Still, he couldn't admit that.

" _What are you crying for?"_ he demanded, the brusque tone of his voice seemingly waking the other boy from his daze. Theta wiped his face on his sleeve, brushing his floppy brown hair out of his eyes. He looked at Koschei and shrugged.

" _Don't know,"_ he muttered quietly, suddenly embarrassed. _"Seemed like the right thing to do. It's beautiful here. I never want to leave."_

Koschei studied him for a moment, noting the sincerity of his expression, and then he said, _"You'll have to. My father will send you home."_

" _I know…"_ Theta whined softly. _"I just meant that I wish time would stop. Right here, right now."_

" _That's stupid. Why would you want to stop time? We_ control _it! All that power, can't you feel it, Theta?"_

" _Of course I can. I just…I don't want it…"_ He looked up at his best friend, his blue eyes huge and pleading, as if Koschei could take it all away; the power that frightened Theta so much that he would never stop running away from it.

Koschei bit back his angry retort and stared at Theta. He really meant what he said; all Theta wanted was to stay right where they were, together. It wouldn't last, Koschei knew that. The drums in his head ticked over the time that was passing; waiting, just waiting for the call to arms. It was coming; he could sense it; the drumbeat getting ever stronger, ever faster. He couldn't stop it. Instead, he looked at his friend and smiled. A performer's smile, his never-ending act.

" _We're golden, you and me. The Children of Time itself. We can stop it, or change it…if we really want. We're golden, Theta…just like that sky."_

…

Darkness spread across Gallifrey, the deep oceanic blue sweeping across the sky, cutting through the trails of orange left by the planet's suns. The scarlet grass appeared almost black in the fading light; a sea of verdant waves, breaking against the mountains and the great glass dome of the Citadel. In the grass, right in the middle of a midnight field, there were the imprints of two boys where they had been lying on the ground. Their laughter echoed through the silvery trees, leaving a trace of gold wherever they ran.


End file.
